Match
by geographicallycorrect
Summary: Your perfect match is out there, it just might not be who you were expecting. Dipper/Pacifica


**a/n: based off two tumblr posts I saw. I thought they were cute so I made it into a fic! enjoy!**

* * *

Pacifica Northwest tugged at her dress nervously. _What am I doing? I never get nervous! _She thought. _Well I also have never been in a situation where I meet the person I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. _She tugged her necklace around her neck, which had a faint glow. The same necklace that is said to glow bright pink when Pacifica's future spouse stood by her at the right time.

Everyone was born with one. Each had a clock on the back, a clock counting down the days, hours, minutes, seconds until the wearer met their life partner. And Pacifica's only had ten minutes left.

She was dressed in a floral sundress with a big sunhat to shield her eyes to the summer sun. She wore white wedges that made her feel as tall as a supermodel. _What if they don't like me?_ She had heard horror stories about other that found the one and they loved them but the love wasn't returned. The necklaces brought you to who you should be with but not everyone agreed.

She was difficult to be around, and she knew it too but she liked herself and she wasn't going to change for anyone. She was compassionate, caring, and loving although she hid it under a mean, tough exterior. Displaying her emotions to everyone wasn't who she was, and sometimes she wished she was more like Mabel Pines. Bubbly, friendly, someone whom everyone liked and could trust, but Pacifica knew who she was and she was not Mabel Pines.

Dipper Pines rubbed his arms up and down. He had been doing that for hours now. Today was his day, that day he would meet the person he would eventually fall in love with and hopefully marry and live happily with for the rest of his life. He had been walking for a while now; following the glowing of his necklace, whenever it grew brighter he followed that direction.

He had a lot of emotions and thoughts running through his head. Happiness, fear, nervousness, excitement. It was overwhelming.

_What if they don't like me? _Dipper knew he wasn't anyone's first choice. He wasn't cool or that attractive compared to other guys at Gravity Falls High. He could be a smartass and a bit cocky. However, he was smart and caring. He would do anything for the people he loved. His worst fear would be disappointing his match. Having them sigh and look unsatisfied would break his heart.

Dipper ditched his old hat that day, he wore khakis with a simple white button up shirt with a tie hanging loosely and sneakers. Mabel said it was 'Dipper but not _too much_ Dipper' which he took as a compliment. He passed down the market place and his necklace grew brighter. He noticed a small flower shop he usually passed by.

Time was running out and Pacifica could feel herself sweating. _Please not now! _She thought and opened her purse. She took out a tissue and began to pat her forehead. She looked at her necklace. One minute left. There are loads of people in the market place. _It could be anyone. _

"Pacifica?"

She turned. "Oh, it's you."

Dipper rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here?" He walked closer to her.

Pacifica grew red. "That's….not your business! You should really get out of here I-" Pacifica was interrupted by her and Dipper's necklaces glowing brighter than they had ever seen before. The light was almost blinding.

The two teens looked down at their necklaces and then at each other. People began to stare at them. "Oh, no way…" Pacifica whispered. There was an uncomfortable pause, neither knew what to say or do. They had both seen other people meet their matches, they usually jump into each other's arms and everyone around them cheers and claps but that didn't fee right to Dipper and Pacifica.

Dipper broke the awkwardness by handing Pacifica the dozens of roses in his hand, he didn't look her in the eyes and his cheeks turned red. The crowd went 'aw', which only made Dipper more embarrassed.

Pacifica finally took the roses and grabbed his hand. "Let's take a walk, _lover._" Pacifica said playfully and pulled her match into her life.

* * *

**continue? review please!**


End file.
